


钥匙

by takayukitakane



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: 在这个好像不符合常理的世界，他可以随意去做点什么吗。
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	钥匙

**Author's Note:**

> *弘星 
> 
> *ATEEZ 金弘中 x 朴星化
> 
> *全员都有出现 副cp是36和74
> 
> *是寒假刷完叛逆后自我发泄的产物 没想到一发泄就发泄了这么多（。）
> 
> *这篇东西就是个极大无比的bug 所以请不要在意各种小bug 本质自我发泄（土下座
> 
> *写完后开始思考 朴星化为什么会有我这种粉丝...
> 
> *朴星化为什么会有我这种粉丝啊！！！！！

朴星化一睁眼就觉得不对劲。

时空的秒针偷偷转了向，但直到拿起手机，朴星化才发觉不对劲的源头——锁屏的时间告诉他今天是2018年八月里的一天。理所当然地，他并没有多想，只是一边觉得自己的手机怎么时间突然出问题了一边打开设置去调整，却发现手机时间开的是自动设置。

也就是说，现在的确是2018年八月没有错。而他朴星化，也的确回到了过去。

意识到了是一回事，接受了又是另一回事。朴星化意识到后的第一反应就是打开MELON搜索ATEEZ，当然，除了一个艺人简介以外搜不到任何内容。

偏偏这个简介图看起来有点奇怪。

感觉不对劲的话就要检查一下——毕竟没有人比他对大家的简介更清楚。而事实告诉朴星化他的感觉总没错，点进去一看，上面明明白白写着七人组合，自己的名字排在第一个。而照片里也是七个人。

没有金弘中。

朴星化把手机扔到一边，倒在床上看着天花板整理思路。

他想不明白为什么这件事会发生，也不明白自己居然可以这么冷静，可能是因为太不正常了所以意外让人容易接受。不是梦，人在梦里是不会怀疑自己是否在梦里的。他在两年前的时间，所以行动要和两年前的自己一样吗？不一样的话，自己会成为罪人吗？已经知道走向的他不介意再把这两年重新过一次，但是他的同伴们呢？或许他们之中会有和他遭遇一样的人吗？这时候的孩子们对未来都充满着不安和期待，要告诉他们“你们会没事的”吗？他们过了两年会自然和未来的自己重叠，那他自己呢？还有金弘中…这个时候他还没有向对方表达心意，要再等到那个时候吗？

啊，不对。这里没有金弘中。

朴星化的大脑仿佛要当机了，无数条信息在里面运转膨胀，溢出来的部分化作眼泪，明明刚才还觉得自己冷静呢。他抱着自己的头在床上蜷缩成一个球体。哭吧，哭累了睡着了说不定就回去了。

流着眼泪，朴星化还在想，为什么自己会在这里？

对啊。没有金弘中，为什么他会在这里，为什么大家会在这里？

朴星化还是控制不住自己去回忆，想着当时加入公司的原因。好像是因为喜欢唱歌跳舞就来了...那为什么会来这？

在这个好像不符合常理的世界，他可以随意去做点什么吗。

“润浩啊。”

明明一个人就可以完成的采购，朴星化非要拽上丁润浩陪他一起去。当然丁润浩也很愿意走这一趟，现在正处于高压期，谁都想出门透口气。终于，在回程的时候，朴星化还是开了口。

“哥，最近还好吗？”

“嗯？”

“总觉得哥现在状态有点，我也不知道怎么说…”高个子的男孩微微低下头，“好像有自己的顾虑，有些事在瞒着我们的样子。”

朴星化默默叹了口气。

“润浩啊，你为什么会在这里？”

丁润浩非常不解地转过头来。

“啊…我的意思是，你为什么会来这里。”

“原来是问这个啊！我的话，好像是因为喜欢跳舞，想成为偶像就来了。然后发现居然旼琦也在这呢。”

“为什么偏偏是这里？没有原因吗。”

“具体原因好像…”刚才还轻笑着的男孩因为努力的回想而皱起眉头，“这个我真的记不清了，嘿嘿。哥为什么突然问这个？”

朴星化停下了脚步，紧紧攥着丁润浩的手腕一言不发。

“哥…？”

“你不觉得一切都太奇怪了吗？”紧握着对方的手臂在颤抖，朴星化还是没能掩盖自己的情绪，“我也想不起来，你也想不起来，大家都忘记了！你不觉得我们缺了点什么吗，一切的源头，那个契机，没了啊！去哪了！我们不应该在这里啊！”

朴星化自己都不知道他刚刚一口气都说了些什么，恐惧产生的气压让他蹲在地上，这一次没有眼泪，只有他大口大口的呼吸。这下完了，本身可以忍的他却憋不下去了。明明在这里带着大家的是自己才对，他却先给丁润浩展现出自己无助的样子。

他没有注意到的是，丁润浩也跟着蹲了下来，轻拍着他的后背。

“我们要寻找的东西，就是这个也说不定呢。”

看朴星化稍微冷静下来了，丁润浩慢慢把他扶起来。

“本身也是要去找找看的嘛。”

不知道是没感觉到朴星化的异常还是压根没在意，丁润浩还和以前一样，悠闲的语气里带着坚定。

“好了，哥，一起回去吧。大家还在等着我们。”

朴星化毫不意外地失眠了。

他好像是一个故障机器里的零件，明明知道自己每一步都是错的，但又被推着越走越错。他自己的力量也不足以把机器修正，只能在里面随波逐流，做着自己该做的事。

朴星化又忍不住开始想这想那。这个世界里到底有没有金弘中呢？究竟是他作为一个与ATEEZ毫不相关的普通人生活着，还是这里压根就没有他的存在？两年后的那个金弘中过的好吗？那里的朴星化现在怎么样了，失踪了吗，还是好好的活着？那里的时间在等着他吗，应该不会这么善良吧。但这样一来，他和两年后的人们不就永远地活在两条平行线上了吗？

虽然是两年前的时空，但朴星化依旧和大家在一起。他几乎没有失去任何人。

但他是不是再也见不到金弘中了？

时间一久，他就会习惯这里的环境，然后忘记他吧。

朴星化被自己的想法吓到从床上直直坐起来。愣了一会儿神，他打开放在枕头边的手机，在备忘录里输入“金弘中“，截图，设置壁纸，锁定屏幕，一气呵成。

呼，朴星化长舒一口气。这样就没问题了。

无论如何，他都不能忘记金弘中的存在。他不能去适应这个由无数非常理组成的世界，只能选择离开。

无论怎样，无论用多久，他都要离开这里，回到他该在的地方。

和朴星化想的一样，在这里，发生的所有都和他经历过的事情一致。但又因为金弘中的缺失，一切又都不一样。歌曲中金弘中该负责的部分基本都由宋旼琦来做，偶尔还会分几句给朴星化——原来在这里他还能当个rapper。朴星化苦笑。要不要直接用金弘中写过的词呢？反正大家也不知道。不过犹豫再三，朴星化还是选择自己编写歌词，他们需要的是寻找答案而不是成为答案。

他原本坚信只有八个人才能够完成的舞台，也能被七个人完成的很好，大概是因为大家默认的人员构成就是七个人吧。在这里，宋旼琦的责任和负担被等比放大。偶尔看到他在房间里一边嘟囔一边拿着笔写写画画的时候，在练习室拽着丁润浩一起编舞的时候，朴星化真的很想告诉他，你本该不用这么辛苦的。

但他说不出口，现在不是给孩子们徒增烦恼的时候。

他们在练的、以及他们未来要练的舞台，全部都刻印在朴星化的DNA里，但朴星化还是不敢在练习的时候懈怠。这里的ATEEZ是无队长制——好像没有人对此有任何疑义——所以有什么事都是七个人一起商量然后做决定。作为这里的最年长，朴星化自然担起了带领大家的任务。从动作到表情，朴星化把自己这两年学到的东西尽可能多地教给他的队员们。

当时的自己可是紧张到不行呢。朴星化还记得他录海贼王的时候，因为紧张而不敢发出声音，又因为唱不好而陷入紧张自责的死循环后，拿歌词遮着自己的脸默默流泪的过去。不对，不该说是过去了，和现在这个节点应该差不多。自从想通自己不是在重写历史后，朴星化的负担减少了大半，虽然他还是选择暂时保守秘密。

金弘中会知道这一切吗，如果他会看到这个更加自信的朴星化，如果他会看到这个拼命寻找着自己的朴星化，他会是什么样的心情呢。等见到他的时候就都告诉他吧，朴星化想，如果有机会的话。

练习结束。朴星化去楼下随意逛了一圈，回来的时候已经是深夜。本以为大家都入睡（或者至少装出入睡的样子）了，他却在路过练习室的时候听到里面传来咚咚的脚步声。

想都不用想就知道是崔伞。

连灯都不开，大概也是怕光透过门框打扰到走廊吧。朴星化也怕惊吓到他，敲敲门告诉他有人来了，等里面脚步声停下后再把门打开。

看里面一片漆黑，朴星化突然也不太敢走进去，就只探一个头来寻找崔伞的位置，但怎么也找不到他，最终在把头缩回来的时候瞥到了紧贴着门旁边墙憋笑的崔伞。

“哇！…大晚上的，大哥你别吓唬人。”

“因为很好玩嘛…”崔伞气鼓鼓的一路小跑去开灯，“哥怎么来了？还不睡吗？”

“这话是我要问你的。年轻人也不能这么霍霍自己的体力啊是不是。”

听到这句话后的崔伞一边闷闷嘟囔着“明明你没比我大多少”一边原地躺在地上。

即使有两年的时间差，朴星化与别的成员接触的时候基本像以前他做的那样就可以，唯独对崔伞不行，他没办法用两年后看待崔伞的眼光来看待现在的对方。

“伞，我们玩一个游戏吧。”

刚又在地上打了个滚的糯米团子抬起头来：“嗯？”

朴星化也跟着趴了下来：“如果，我是说如果，我告诉你我是从两年后来的。”

崔伞歪了一下头。

“你有什么想问我的吗？关于未来的事。我会努力回答你的。”

“未来啊…哥你今天怎么回事，好奇怪啊。两年后的我怎么样！是不是特别厉害！”

觉得奇怪还问的这么干脆！

“嗯，两年后的崔伞变成了很帅气的人哦。”

一句无论是谁都会觉得无聊的官方答案。但也的确不是谎言，有一瞬间朴星化甚至觉得把他的变化程度说出来也无所谓，但还是忍住了。万一伞两年后还记得这次的闲聊，那就不是一言两语可以混过去的事情了。

“什么嘛，我还以为会有更详细的答案呢！”崔伞爬起来伸了个懒腰，“哎——也该继续练习了，谢谢哥来找我聊天！”

“？都凌晨了还练什么习，足够的休息时间和练习时间同样重要。”

“话是这么说啊…”

崔伞走过去关上练习室的灯。他们又陷入一片黑暗之中了，朴星化恍惚间只能隐隐看到一个走动的轮廓。

“我也不知道怎么回事，总觉得如果一不小心，就会失去现在所拥有的。”

他的眼睛适应了黑暗，看到的是背对自己望着窗外的崔伞的背影和他身前的夜色。

“所以我总是想再努力一点，每天都再努力一点点，这样一来失去的就会少。

“这么想会不会很奇怪？郑友荣让我不要去担心，把该做的事做了就好，但我也是可以去害怕失去的吧。人类害怕丢失重要的东西，难道不是很正常的情感吗。”

朴星化不知道怎么接话才好。

他也想像郑友荣一样帅气地说别在意，或者像姜吕尚一样直接给他一个软乎乎的拥抱。他也想拿出自己年长者的可靠，让这个梦想成为别人靠山的人能休息一下。

可是此时此刻，朴星化做不到。

因为现在的他比崔伞更怕失去。

朴星化走到崔伞身边，望着陷入夜晚的这个城市，这个他无比熟悉但又无比陌生的，美丽却又脆弱到可能在下一秒就分崩离析的城市。

“伞啊…我是觉得，作为确确实实活在这个世界上的人，无论有什么样的情感，都是正常的。

“当然，觉得‘自己要不要这么想’也是正常的。一切都是没关系的！害怕一下也是没关系的。”

朴星化也不知道自己是不是能带给崔伞些许安慰，他甚至开始怀疑这几句话只是又一个方便他逃避的理由。伞听完会怎么想他呢，朴星化带着又搞砸了的心情转过头，却看到的是崔伞如同平日里的面带微笑的样子。

“那，‘我现在还想练习’也是可以被理解的心情吧！”

“请不要在这里偷换概念，快点回去睡觉。”

“醒醒！醒醒！醒——醒——”

朴星化被晃醒过来，看到的是一脸不可置信看着他的郑友荣。

“我真的服了你了，这个时候都能睡着！拜托看看今天是什么日子！我们上了一位候补啊！一——位——候——补——”

朴星化看着边比划边字正腔圆吐槽着他的郑友荣，差点就笑出声来。

崔伞从郑友荣后面走过：“郑友荣你好吵啊。”

“哈？？我吵？你怎么不说那位吵啊！”

顺着郑友荣的指向，朴星化和崔伞看到的是在待机室角落开嗓的崔钟浩。当事人注意到异样，投过来一个“你们在说什么”的眼神。郑友荣立刻选择闭嘴，毕竟如果被崔钟浩知道他说了什么的话他就不会是这个眼神了。

朴星化睡着是因为他压根不紧张。这场打歌，他心里清楚，得了一位的就是他们。

一年半的时间，朴星化基本上摸清了这里的运行规律。除了和金弘中牵扯上的细节，其余的一切都和他经历过的一模一样。无论是打歌服，巡演的顺序，还是这次回归两首主打的投票结果。就连姜吕尚抱着枕头找他说发现自己喜欢郑友荣怎么办结果第二天就收到人家告白的事都原封不动重新发生了了一遍。

但是那个时候，很巧的是金弘中也在宿舍里。姜吕尚临走的时候，金弘中拍着他的背像个老父亲一样地说“你不要担心，不行的话就不行呗，天又不会塌下来”。

朴星化到最后也没敢把这句话重新说一遍。

今天要好好表现才行，得了一位的话不激动一下实在是太反常了。不仅是成员们，摄像头在拍，无数人都会看到他们得了一位后激动欣喜的样子。这个时候要是表现的太过冷静搞不好会被当成神经病抓起来。

于是朴星化开始回忆自己两年前是怎么做的。大家基本都哭了，姜吕尚从自己身边跨越三个人去找郑友荣，崔伞轻轻拍着这两个人的小脑袋，还有一直蹦蹦跳跳的宋旼琦。朴星化动不动就会翻他们得一位的两场受赏来看，包括现在他也总是会查找这两场的日期然后猛然反应过来日子还没到。弟弟们的一举一动，他都记得无比清楚。

可是朴星化发现他想不起来自己是怎么做的了。

其他人的样貌都很清晰，唯独自己的部分是一片空白。哭了吗？有去抱了谁吗？说感言了吗？今天是需要说一下的就是了…他还发现自己只要一想到金弘中就会头疼——想自己的时候至少还允许他想一想，但是他只要脑海里出现金弘中这个名字就会头疼的要死。

朴星化揉着自己的太阳穴来缓解突然的头痛。马上要上台了，这个时候可不能出乱子。

朴星化还在想。

已经站在台上，主持人马上要说一位结果了，朴星化还在想。

旁边的姜吕尚也紧张的要死，看到朴星化低着头急促地呼吸着，悄悄伸出胳膊搂了搂哥哥。谢谢你啊吕尚，但我并不是因为这个才紧张的。朴星化突然觉得很内疚，他打心眼里觉得这里的一切都是不该存在的，包括现在和他并排站着的成员们，但他们却又的的确确那么真实。

算了——爱怎样怎样吧！不管了！随机应变！

“一位是——ATEEZ！恭喜他们！”

安安静静站着的一排人顿时乱成一团，哭的哭，蹦的蹦，一切都和朴星化记忆里的一模一样。几个人乱七八糟地把麦克风递给朴星化让他说感言，他虽然嘴上说着该说的，心里却还是一团乱麻。

朴星化隐约记得自己哭着冲过去抱了某个人，但是抱的是谁呢。如果一切都和原来一样，他再过去会抱上谁的吧。不管怎样，试试看。

意料之外也是意料之中，朴星化谁都没抱到。

…对啊。

记忆突然涌现，朴星化想起了一切。

那个时候，他哭了啊。金弘中也哭了，他就冲过去抱住了对方。

那个人是金弘中啊，这么重要的事为什么会忘记呢。

因为他不会再哭了，所以也不需要去抱金弘中了。那么如果他依旧紧张，依旧哭到喘不上气，金弘中会出现吗，他还能再抱一抱金弘中吗。

朴星化没有答案。

朴星化真的受够了。

回程的时候大家都很激动，你一句我一句地说着等到了宿舍要买什么吃的要怎么庆祝。但朴星化因为刚才的冲击已经没有力气参与讨论，只是把头靠着窗外发呆。他只想回去后倒头就睡。

但是突然间窗外的景象让朴星化无法继续发呆了。

天空开始变色，从天蓝变到西瓜红又变到深紫，就好像是极光，但却比极光的变化速度快得多。云层散开，星星逐渐亮了起来。

朴星化吓得直接坐直。

“崔伞崔伞，”他转头把崔伞的肩膀掰过来，“你快看窗外！”

“嗯？窗外怎么了？没什么嘛。对吧钟浩？你看窗外有问题吗？”

崔钟浩探过头来：“没有啊。”

出大问题了。

朴星化以把东西忘在电视台为理由下了车，拔腿就往公交车站跑。跑着跑着才意识到自己没必要去车站，又立刻停下脚步，很幸运地打到了一辆出租车。

“司机，麻烦向西开！”

出租车司机用一种非常奇怪的眼光看向朴星化。

“有目的地吗？”

“能开到哪开到哪，一直开到头！”

朴星化发现周围的建筑也开始变化。一座座高楼竖起来又倒下去，从规则变到不规则。他现在甚至可以看到远山——当然，也是在变化的。朴星化逐渐从慌张变到兴奋，毕竟现在这些对他来说已经没什么可怕的了。

世界…在崩溃！

朴星化想告诉司机，却发现他同样也在变化。从男人变成女人，变成大人又变成小孩或是老人，变成普通的人类或是不知道是人类还是灵长类生物的东西。

那些成员们现在应该也在变来变去的吧。朴星化顾不上那么多了，他仔细看着不断变化的环境，最终长舒一口气。

一点没错，他终于等到了这一天。

车突然停了下来。司机告诉他只能开到这里了，朴星化便下了车。眼前是看不到尽头的台阶，仿佛通往天国。朴星化毫不犹豫地迈了上去。一步又一步，他只顾往上走。

“星化哥——”

怎么会有成员的声音？

朴星化抬头，看到的是在喊自己的丁润浩和旁边的大家。

“好慢——”这回是郑友荣。

这就来了！朴星化加快了前进速度，一步三个台阶往上跑。他确信不是他们，但又的确是他们。即将失控的世界有发生一切的可能，而这一切朴星化都期盼了很久。于是他用最快的速度跑过去迎接未知的答案。

“拜托，我们真的等了很久诶，没有哥的话真的打不开门。”

“钥匙不是在你手里吗？”

“大家都尝试了！没有人可以拧开，只剩你了。所以肯定要你来打开的。”

朴星化从崔伞手里接过钥匙，盯着它看。大家应该都觉得里面的是宝物吧，这样要怎么打开啊。可他又不能告诉大家事实。已经过了这么久，甚至连他都差点要习惯了，又怎么解释的清呢。

“…不是我。”

“嗯？”

“很奇怪啊。在这里握着钥匙的人，无论怎样都不该是我啊。你们都没发现他不见了吗？我要怎么才能打开啊，我打不开的…”

“没关系的，大家都在呢。”

丁润浩轻轻拍了拍朴星化的肩，坚定得一如往日。

“别担心了，哥把它打开吧。”

钥匙轻轻转动，朴星化闭上眼睛，仿佛自己要和这个世界一起走向灭亡。

“你终于来了。”

熟悉而陌生的声音响起。朴星化猛地睁开眼，发现自己处在一个没有尽头的空旷空间里。而这个声音的主人正站在他面前。

“...弘中？你——”

“先听我解释一下好吗？”金弘中还是他们分离之前的模样，他转过身去，让自己背对着朴星化。

“和你想的一样，这个地方本来就是不应该存在的。

“在这里，我不是作为开始，而是作为结束和你们在一起。但正因为缺少了开始，导致ATEEZ变成了一个本不该出现的存在。这个世界正是这样不符常理地运转着。

“想要打破它只有一个方法，就是你——唯一一个记得我，也是因此不该属于这里的人——可以意识到这里的异常并不去适应，一直记住我的存在。一旦你适应了七个人的团队，我就会消失。你们不再存在终点，你也无法离开这里。”

“所以，如果我忘了你的话，我们俩都——”

“都完了。”

朴星化忽然觉得自己有点呼吸困难。

“这一年半的时间，你一直在寻找答案吧？”金弘中转过来，“真的辛苦了，事实上，你自己就是钥匙啊。”

时空的齿轮再次运转。朴星化拿起手机确认时间，是2020年2月29日，旁边是仍在熟睡的金弘中。

他回来了。


End file.
